2011 Kulachi police station attack
| map_type = Dera Ismail Khan#Pakistan | map_size = 300px | map_label = Kulcahi | result = Police victory (killed all terrorists) | combatant1 = KPK Police | combatant2 = Tehreek-i-Taliban Pakistan | strength1 = 30 | strength2 = 12 | casualties1 = 10 killed 3 injured Police records were destroyed | casualties2 = 5 killed }} On June 25, 2011, 12 militants of Tehreek-i-Taliban Pakistan (TTP) attacked a police station in Kulachi, Dera Ismail Khan. In response police defended building and a conflict started between police and terrorists which lasted for five hours. 10 policemem were killed while three were injured. Five terrorists were killed and others managed to escape. The spokesman of TTP Ehsanullah Ehsan claimed responsibility and said that the attack was carried in retaliation against Osama's killing and government's attacks against terrorists. Background Kulachi lies within Dera Ismail Khan, which is close to South Waziristan and other FATA regions that have hosted many military operations launched by the Pakistan Army to eliminate terrorism. Security forces are targeted in Pakistan by insurgents. This attack was also carried out against the police. Attack Three terrorists, two men and one woman, wearing burqas and suicide jackets, entered the police station. They threw hand grenades as they entered the police station. At around 7:26pm, one of the terrorists threw a hand grenade at the building while the others started firing indiscriminately on the policemen inside. 30–35 police men were inside the building by that time. Some terrorists had taken position on the roof of the police station and were firing at the security guards who surrounded the building. At 7:30pm two loud explosions were heard and it was not confirm whether they were suicide blasts but initial reports stated that militants were wearing suicide jackets. At 7:35pm, five minutes after the two exlposions, another explosion was heard. At 7:45pm an armoured vehicle caught fire as result of explosion. An additional 150 security officials were called to take control of the area. At 7:55pm when additional security forces tried to enter the building, a terrorist threw a hand grenade on their armoured vehicle and others started firing on them. The security forces could not enter the building as terrorists took 25 policemen hostage inside the building. At 8:00pm two hostages were rescued from the crossfire. During the crossfire, the records of the police station were destroyed. At 8:20m the building caught fire due to explosions and the crossfire between the militants and security officials. During the fight, two of the three suicide bombers blew themselves up, while the third was killed by police. The suicide bombers were a couple, and police found two pairs of legs and a woman's head. Reactions President of Pakistan Asif Ali Zardari condemned the attack and prayed for the policemen who were killed. He also appreciated the security forces' effort. Prime minister Yousuf Raza Gilani condemned the attack and paid tribute to law enforcement agencies for fighting the terrorists. References Category:Terrorist incidents in Dera Ismail Khan Category:Attacks on police stations Category:June 2011 events Category:Tehrik-i-Taliban Pakistan attacks Category:Islamic terrorist incidents in the 2010s Category:Terrorist incidents in Pakistan in 2011 Category:Mass murder in Pakistan Category:Mass murder in 2011